


Never better than this but Forever the best

by Unusual_Lilian



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Lilian/pseuds/Unusual_Lilian
Summary: Rose and Dimitri travel back to Siberi for their Wedding. They still work out and things heat up.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Kudos: 36





	Never better than this but Forever the best

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rose. She is a character that I always loved. And her love story with Dimitri is what I think is the definition of a healthy relation ship. They really support eachother.   
> I write this on a lazy day so maybe it won't be as satisfying as it could but sharing it anway. ;)

We had been in this train for hours. Not that I was supposed to mind. Last time I took the Trans Siberian train with Sidney I had been scared to get to my destination, not sure what was waiting for me there. But now I had a pretty good idea and I couldn't wait.  
Six months ago, Dimitri had asked me to marry him. As much as I had wanted to push the wedding date, his enthusiasm, his family's and my best friends had finally persuaded me. Not that I had had doubts. I just had figured I would have been older if I ever had a chance to marry. Neither would I have thought about it before meeting Dimitri. Dhampir rarely got married. Even less with each other since they could have any children from such union. My life was so different from what I had expected a few years ago.  
And now here I was, with my fiancé, on the road to his family's house. I should have liked it. And I did. But I was also really stressed about leaving the Queen of the vampire world without protection. She might have had other Guardians but they weren't me. Dimitri took my hand in his, feeling my restlessness.   
"They are not that far… She is happy to be here. She sees it as an opportunity to reconnect with the people of the old country." He said trying to sooth my worries.   
"Yes, I know. But the ceremony will bring out so many people. I'm scared the security will be tough. I’m starting to miss the bond."  
He laughed at that because he knew how much her safety meant for me but he also knew that the bond had had a lot of inconveniences. Queen Vasilisa Dragomir was my best friend. We had been through so much together. She had done so much for us already. Neither Dimitri and I would be alive today without her. He was as grateful as I was.   
We would have the ceremony in Baïa’s church. It was a human church. There were only a few people who were aware of this wedding. Which would be better since we couldn’t allow a crowd to circle the place.   
Dimitri grabbed me by the shoulder :   
“You know we can protect her ! There will be dhampir among the guests, there will be other spirit users too, to scan the people among us. I mean… Just for a week, can we think about us ? We have the rest of our lives to care for Lissa.”  
I knew he was right. Lissa had actually said the same thing when trying to convince me. People kept telling me to forget the one motto that ruled my life : They come first.   
After the train, we took a car. We were in a huge 4x4. I was surprised when he actually let me drive. When on the highway I sped up. I saw him getting tensed on the passenger sit. He had the facade of the super-god Guardian but I could see he didn’t like my driving which made me laugh. Later I asked:   
“Do you think your family is aware of everything about what happened to us , this last two years ?   
-I talk to my family after I was turned back, they let me get a phone while in isolation. But otherwise, I’m not sure what they know.   
“When I came, they knew about the attack of St Vladimir but didn’t you you had been there. They probably know about Tasha trying to kill Lissa and about the attempt to kill Jill.   
-We’ll see…” he replied with a shrugge of his shoulders.”  
I drove to the house of the people who had let us stay back when I came with Sydney. They didn’t seem to recognise me. We had left in a hurry the first time when two Strigoïs had almost killed me. We left the next morning and just like I had anticipated, Dimitri had snatched the keys before I got to them. Like I said, he really didn’t like my driving.   
We arrived in Baïa before the sunset. He parked and we walked side by side to the front of the house. I could see my lover’s apprehension. He hadn’t been here in years. He was taking it all in. I pressed his hand in mine trying to give strength. I took a step forward and knocked. I heard fast foot step join the door and Viktoria opened it. She looked at me, mouth opened wide like frozen. She finally closed it and in an awkward voice asked :   
“Rose, what are you doing here ? I mean… Not that I’m not happy but last time.., her ambling was close to the one Jill used to have around me.   
I didn’t get to respond because she noticed Dimitri behind me and started to cry. Olena and Dimitri’s other sisters came to the door too. Suddenly everyone seemed to be crying, me included. Hands grabbed us and we were pulled inside the Belikovs house.   
In the kitchen Yeva was with Paul and Zoya and another little girl that I supposed was Sonya’s. She stood but was, as I expected, not surprised to see us. She came to me and patted my arm. From this was approbation and pride. I was overwhelmed. She embraced her grandson. They were all talking really fast in Russian. Dimitri said something because everybody calmed down and we sat all together in the kitchen. Karolina started the question :   
“How is it possible ? We thought Rose was dead. That she had been shot.   
-I survived. The way informations travels here, really amazes me.   
-And again we pieced a lot of things together. I can’t believe your the Queen’s guardian, said Viktoria. When we understood that the Rose that came here, and the Rose Hathaway who had ran away with a former Strigoï after killing Queen Tatiana were the same, it had been a bit of a shock.   
-You hadn’t give them your full name ?   
-I had Abe and the Alchemist after, me and probably a lot of Strigoï so no.”  
We looked at eachother with amusements, and I suddenly felt everyone grinning and staring so looked away from him. Dimitri didn’t seem to care, he was happy. He had this full smile that he only shared on special occasion. He turned back to his mother and revealed the goal of our visit.   
“Mom, Rose and I are getting married.” To make his point, he took my hand out from under the table, to show off the ring he had gave me a year ago when I had turned twenty. Olena whooped in the air and started laughing, ecstatic.   
The girls started asking questions about the ceremony and the guests. We talked together for hours. I had been awake for almost 24hours and felt myself drifting away. I had rested my head on Dimitri’s shoulder and the darkness of sleep finally wrapped completely around me.  
I woke the next morning in the same room I had used the last time. But this time, they were strong arms around me and I almost thought it was dream. I used to have a similar one back then. Dimitri and I were still on a weird schedule from the jet lag and constant driving when his family was on day schedule as they all had work to do. It must have been the beginning of the afternoon. The sun was flooding in from the window. I turned around to look at Dimitri. He was still sleep. I stroke his face with my hand, slowly waking him up.   
“Wake up Comrade. Its afternoon already.”  
His eyes opened and he snuggled closer to me, resting his head in my neck. I was tempted to just lie here for longer.   
“You know your family is probably waiting for us downstairs right ?   
-Just one more minute.” he groaned.   
I chuckled because that was not a normal Dimitri answer. He always was up before me, he was the one who usually had to push me out of bed. He raise his head a bit and kissed my lips.   
Had I know what he had in mind fo us, I might have let him sleep longer. Once up, he handed me my workout clothes and put on his own.   
“What are we doing I asked ?   
-We are going for a run and we’ll also train a bit.   
-You do know the meaning of a vacation right ?”  
He laughed but didn’t respond to that. I winced but I knew that was a fight I would lose in the end, so I followed him outside after greeting Olena, Yeva and the children. I never thought that I would be able to train like this with him once I would have left the Academy. I didn’t think we would be able to spend time together, or that we would actually get married. Life was far from what I had imagined. But all in all, it was better. When we came back from our run, we spared in the back garden. We fell in our routine, both entirely focused on the other’s next move. He had the upper hand right from the start but he relaxed just a tiny bit and I took my chance. I kicked him hard behind one knee and pushed him to the ground before pushing my fist where I would have staked him if he were Strigoï. I laughed.   
“It’s been a while since I won…” I laughed trying to slow down my breathing.   
We got up and finally looked around us. Yeva, Sonya and Viktoria were looking at us with wide eyes. Yeva had somehow always knew that I was well matched with Dimitri. But seeing it with her on eyes instead of a psychic dream must have been different. I never knew this was possible. I laughed.   
“I think we succeeded in shocking your grandmother.”  
He talked to her in Russian. He was apparently teasing her and it owned him a grunt from her.   
I still hadn’t had the chance to talk with Viktoria alone. Since Sonya was here, I took my chance.   
“Can we talk ? I asked once closer to her.  
-Sure.” She answered. We went to the living room. I sat on the side of the sofa.   
I didn’t know how to aboard the subject. Luckily, I didn’t have to.   
“I know you were looking at for me. But I still don’t get it, why you had to do it though. Rolan might not have been the right guy but he wasn’t that bad.   
-Hum… I didn’t lie when I said he hit on me the moment you had your back turned. What I didn’t get to explain though is… Well I don’t have the right to tell you that. It’s not my place.”  
I had the feeling she was a bit mad about it. So I kept going.   
“The person you need to talk to though, is right up stairs. You need to talk to Sonya.”  
Her eyes narrowed, not following. I took her hand and pulled her up the stair into Sonya’s bedroom.   
“What it is guys ? she asked.  
-Viktoria needs to hear something from you, I turned toward the younger sister, You tell her what happened that night I left.”  
I left the room but stayed in the corridor to hear a bit. I was hoping Viktoria would finally realise what she had escaped. Suddenly Dimitri was next to me and asked :   
“Are you spying on my sisters ?   
-Hush. Wait.”  
Suddenly Viktoria’s voice rang loud and clear :   
“That son of a bitch !” she yelled.  
Satisfied I left the door to our room. He followed frowning. “What as that ?   
-Only a long awaited conversation that just started. I told you about Rolan. (He nodded.)  
-Thank You. For stopping that bastard.”  
He took a step closer and took me in his arms. He released me just enough when he asked another question:  
“How come you didn’t leave after you made that deal ?   
-The deal was to leave Baïa not Russia or to return to the States.   
-You outsmarted your Dad ? he chuckled.   
-I can outsmart all sort of authority figure if I really want or need to.” I commented.   
He looked right into my eyes and the message couldn’t have been louder. He found my rebellious self madening at times. But right now, he found it sexy. We completely forgot about the shower and our change of clothes. Everytime we spared, we would be left with this unsettled raw energy. I pushed myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist before kissing him senseless. He had untied my hair and was ruffling them with one hand. We were lost in our own world. Until someone knocked on the door. Yeva entered the room not waiting for tan answer. I detached myself from Dimitri smoothly. The old woman didn’t seem to realise she was interrupting. Or was she ?  
My fiancé talked to her in Russian. She was just bringing us clean towels. I thanked her but still let her know with one look that she had bad timing. she left and I turned toward Dimitri, and help me god, he was laughing.   
“What ? I growled.   
-She said that you had a strange way to use your muscles.”  
I gaped. This old lady was a fox. Going back to me, Dimitri had one of his half smile. I felt myself flush under his gaze.   
“She is wrong though. I love the way you use that body of yours, he said in a hushed tone.   
-Oh yeah ?” I said.  
And the I said nothing more, I was to busy kissing him and pulling him to the bed and on top of me. His hands seemed to be everywhere, on my hips, under my t-shirt and in my hair. My own hands were stroking the hard muscles on his stomach. He kissed my neck sending a shock wave in the lower part of my body. I wanted him. I stopped him for a second and went off the bed to lock the door completely. I was too far gone to care that they were other people in the house but not enough to forget that they could enter the room without warning. I went back to my lover and straddled him. He kissed me fiercely and took my shirt off leaving me in a sport bra. I went for his top to. I didn’t want be separated by our clothes. Then came his jogging and my legging. I was moving my hips looking for the friction between us. He flipped and pushed me against the mattress. He took my underwear off and I passed my bra over my head. He laid kisses on my stomach before going up to my breast. He kissed one while stroking the other. I was moaning, trying to keep my voice low but it was hard. Dimitri said something in Russian, is voice deeper than ever. I didn’t understand except that he was talking about my body. His fingers brushed the inside of my thighs. I gripped his arms but he escaped me and his tongue was on my clitoris. I gripped the sheets and bit my lips. I was going mad and gasping. He tortured me like this until I tensed and held the cry of my orgasm.   
I brought him back to me looking for his warmth. He finally took his boxer off and I let my hand follow his length. He groaned but he still has all the control in the world. I wanted t make me go as wild as he made me. He put on a condom and I pushed myself against his torso and pushed myself around him. He filled me up completely, it was the most amazing feeling. My breathing became ragged again, his too. I went up and down feeling every inches of him. He grabbed my bottom and followed the slow pace I had initiated. He was losing control and he put me on my back. He went faster, deeper. I tried to hold of my cry but was only half successful. He came right after me.  
We caught our breath together, lying on that bed. And I couldn't have been more happy to stay there forever. Dimitri kissed my cheeks.  
“You are amazing Roza, he said.  
-Not bad yourself comrade.”  
My reply made him laugh. I really loved that one. It was deep and just made me relaxed and full. If this what sex was right now, I wondered what it would be like on our wedding night. I don’t think he could get any better. And yet, I had been surprised everytime thing would get hot and heavy between the two of us. I was surprised how much love I felt every time I looked at him. I had everything as long as I had him.   
A few days later, Lissa arrived with Christian, and so did Adrian, Sydney and Declan.   
I was given a satin strapless mermaid style wedding dress. It clinged to me in the most wonderful way. Lissa and Viktoria made my wake up. And then, we all went to the church and Dimitri and I got married. My mother might not have been able to make the trop but my dad did. He made a point to threaten Dimitri one last time with the terrible things he would do if he ever hurt me.   
Surrounded by all my family and friends, Dimitri and I said yes to a life spent together.


End file.
